Lilo's Happily Ever After
With the rhino guards arrested, Kaa turned to stone, and Gnorga gone forever, Bambi walked over to Stitch and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Stitch!" he smiled. "Thanks, Bambi." said Stitch. He, Bambi, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Stitch quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida guided Stitch up the stairs of the tower into Lilo's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same Hawaiian human girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Stitch slowly leaned down and kissed the Hawaiian human girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Lilo's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Lilo looked up at the blue experiment and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Lilo smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Anna and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Bambi smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Stitch and Lilo. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. John Rolfe, Pocahontas, and Yogi began to wake up and yawned. John Rolfe looked at Yogi and saw that he was still asleep. John Rolfe shook him awake, and Yogi began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Yogi, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked John Rolfe. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, John Rolfe, this is the fourteenth century." said Yogi. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said John Rolfe. Yogi said, "Well, to come right to the point, my nephew Stitch says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Princesses then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Stitch and Lilo appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Stitch was now wearing a royal cloud blue ball uniform with gold trimming, ultramarine pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with sapphires and opals on his head. Lilo was now wearing her red dress with the matching red shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then John Rolfe and Pocahontas became happy to see their stepdaughter. "It's Lilo! She's here!" said John Rolfe. Yogi somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His nephew is with a princess? Then what does his nephew mean by Hawaiian human girl? "And...and Stitch!" said Yogi, surprised to see his nephew with Lilo. Stitch and Lilo approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before John Rolfe, Pocahontas, and Yogi. Lilo then fondly ran up to her stepmother and embraced her for the first time. "Lilo, darling," Pocahontas cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Lilo. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Lilo is now reunited with John Rolfe and Pocahontas after eight years. Up on the balcony, the Three Princesses smiled happily, with Merida sighing with her hands in her face, Anna just looking at Stitch and Lilo, and Rapunzel shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Yogi approached his nephew, still confused about the whole Hawaiian human girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Lilo approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Stitch, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Lilo, curtsying before the blue experiment. "Please." "But, but,..." said Yogi. But Stitch and Lilo stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Yogi looked at John Rolfe and Pocahontas in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But John Rolfe and Pocahontas didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Yogi looked up at the balcony and also saw Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida also humming along to the music. Yogi shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Stitch and Lilo continued to dance. On the balcony, Rapunzel shed a tear, and Anna heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Rapunzel! What's the matter, dear?" Anna asked the German girl. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Rapunzel, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Anna smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Anna saw the color of Lilo's dress, she gasped. It was red instead of magenta or teal! And so were Lilo's shoes and bloomers! "Rapunzel, did you make the dress red?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, and bloomers and turned them magenta, saying, "Magenta!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Merida also saw that the dress, shoes, and bloomers were now magenta and said, "Teal!" and, therefore, turning them teal. "Oh no!" sighed Rapunzel, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Stitch and Lilo, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, and bloomers kept changing their color from teal to magenta and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, and bloomers were changed to their red color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A JusSonic Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs